History of Ponyland
by Nychus
Summary: This is the history of my Ponyland and how the ponies came to be.
1. Disclaimer

I have finally set down the whys and hows of my version of Ponyland.or at least I'm beginning to do so. Hopefully I'll update this pretty regularly.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. Be nice if I did, but sadly I don't. I take no claim to any pony Hasbro created, but I'm rather partial to my own, so please no takey.  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry if I've got any of my Greek gods wrong in personality, but you know, it's my story, and my world, and they could have changed when they wandered into a new universe!  
  
Right? 


	2. First Ponies

First Ponies

The planet on which the continent known as Ponyland exists, has been around for the entire duration of it's solar system in it's universe. I say its universe, because to the human world known as Earth is in an entirely different universe that sits in another dimension. It just so happens that Ponyland and Earth sit in roughly the same spot in their respective universes.

In the beginning of the long life of the planet, the large continent was a barren ground. Nothing grew there, only soil, rocks, and mountains. But after a couple hundred millennia that all changed.

It was whom the humans call the Greek gods, Zeus, Hera, and the others, who were fed up with the human race and left their planet. On their search for a new place to rule, they happened upon the desolate continent. They decided to start with this blank canvas and create a whole new world for them to govern.

But who to rule this land? The gods debated for a long time on the type of creature that should inhabit this world. It was Zeus who suggested the horse. He sold the idea by saying that the horse is noble and brave. Poseidon agreed, but he enjoyed Pegasus much more than just a regular horse. A horse that could fly would make for better entertainment. The other gods disagreed though, for a flying horse would be able to visit their kingdom, thus making the face of the gods a common thing, they wanted to keep a mystery. Athena said she wanted the unicorn to rule, for those are wise and magical.

The debate went on for days, and finally it was decided to go with all three. Horse, Pegasus, and Unicorn. The three together would make fine entertainment. Only one disagreed. It was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, who didn't like the idea. She didn't like the thought of a world with beautiful horses running around. The horse, she knew, had a beauty more precious than her own, and she didn't want to look at a whole civilization. So, she offered her fellow gods a compromise, make them ponies. Shorter, less graceful, and a bit chubbier than the normal horse, but still a fine specimen to watch. The other gods agreed, though rather reluctantly.

So it was decided, ponies would inherit this new land, and would be governed by the gods in their heaven.

A tiny valley, near the south pole of the world was chosen for the first home of the ponies. Zeus placed the first Earthling, a bright blue pony with brilliant pink hair. She was born in a cloud on the sky, close to heaven, where Zeus could watch after her for always. Poseidon found a place where a waterfall once ran into a lake. He returned the water and in it, he placed the first pegasus, born from an oyster shell, brilliant pink with snow-white hair. And Athena, with the help of Demeter, made the valley green with grass and placed the first unicorn, born from a flower, snow-white with bright blue hair.

The three looked at their children and told them, "You are the first to walk this land. It is your obligation to populate this planet with plants, animals, and other ponies like yourself." The three ponies nodded, ready to begin their duty.

"But," Athena said, "before you start, I would like to give you each a gift." And she kissed each pony, giving them knowledge of speech and a kind heart.

Zeus, not to be outdone, said, "I too have a gift for each of you." And in a flash, each pony had a symbol on her haunches. The Earthling had a cloud, surrounded by multi-colored dots, the Pegasus had a purple seahorse surrounded by bubbles, and the Unicorn had blue flowers.

And finally, Poseidon said, "And as a final gift, I shall give you names. You, young Earthling, shall now, and forever be known as Dream Drifter. My darling Pegasus, you're name, Sea Wings, will ring through the deeps. And Majesty, you shall be known as the greatest magic wielder known on this earth." 

And that is how the first ponies were brought to this land.


	3. Dream Valley

Dream Valley

The three ponies, Dream Drifter, Sea Wings, and Majesty, took their job very seriously. They spent hours just planning the lay out of their valley. They spent days walking up and down every inch of land, deciding what should go where.

Sea Wings started first. Her lake wasn't nearly as large as her sister's portions, but she didn't mind. She first put in seaweed and grasses, then the water lilies and reeds. The lake was small in circumference, but its depth was immense. Everything had its place, and nothing was out of it. Once she was finished with the plants, she began to place the fish, turtles, and frogs. She loved her little friends, and they her.

Dream Drifter wasn't far behind her aquatic sibling. Though her sky was infinite, she didn't have to bother with plants, so immediately she hopped from cloud to cloud, bringing in birds, butterflies, and bees. She laughed and sang with her new friends.

Majesty watched her sisters for a long while, before she set to work. She had the hardest job, for the valley was large, and everything needed to have its place. Every flower, tree, and bush had to go in a specific spot; else the entire area would be destroyed. Majesty spent many painstaking hours making the valley full with plants, all the while listening to her sisters have fun. When that task was done she wasted no time in bringing in the animals; deer, rabbits, and foxes were just a few. But she too felt the joy of playing tag with her new friends.

They decided to call the valley Dream Valley, because never in their wildest dreams could they imagine such a beautiful place. They also knew their next task was to bring in more ponies like themselves.

"We must wait," said Majesty. "We need to build them shelter, somewhere for them to go when the weather turns bad."

Sea Wings and Dream Drifter saw the logic in this and the three immediately started scouting the area for building materials. Sea Wings found some pink granite, and with the help of Majesty's earth friends, they managed to break them into blocks and build a grand castle. They then took some of the trees, cut them down, and stained them blue to build the turrets. The sisters blessed the turrets with their magic to keep them elemental proof.

Thus, Dream Valley and Dream Castle were born, waiting for their new tenants.  



	4. Endowments of the Ponies

Endowments of the Ponies 

With a new home waiting, the first three needed to begin the task of bringing in more ponies. However, two of the three were distressed.

Sea Wings, master of the waters, knew that her children wouldn't be able to live with her in her playground. Though pegasi were born of the sea, they could not reign there. And while Sea Wings did spend most her time on land with her sisters, the sea was her home yet she could not share it with her children.

"Only your children will be able to understand the water. They will be the ones who will be able to traverse it best. They will be the best treasure hunters of the deep, seeing pearls where others don't. They will be happiest near water, and lost without it. They will have the ability to see through the deepest depths and the darkest caves," Majesty consoled her sister. "Besides, pegasi have the gift of flight, they alone will be able to visit our gods in heaven, what greater gift could you give them?"

The unicorn's words touched Sea Wings, and she saw the advantages of having her children be born to the sky.

Dream Drifter also had her doubts. For she, like her sea-born sister, would not be able to let her children live in her realm. Born of the sky, yet anchored to the ground. Dream Drifter hated that fate for her offspring.

"Though they will be forced on the ground, only they will see the true beauty of the sky. Only they will see clouds for their true shapes, while others only guess. They will have special connection with the stars and will be the best navigators and travelers. They alone will see the sky in all its brilliance as the sun rises and sets," Majesty comforted her depressed sister. "Just remember, Zeus, god of gods chose you, an earthling, to inhabit this earth, that is a greatest honor a being could receive."

Majesty's words had done the trick again, and Dream Drifter's spirits rose and she too was ready to bring forth life to the earth. 

As the three ponies gathered to bring forth the valley's inhabitants, Sea Wings said, "It is a great honor to have you as our sister, Majesty. Your wise words have done wonders for Dream Drifter's and my spirits. Unicorns truly are the wisest of animals. The earth will benefit greatly with your presence. Your children will be just as wise as you. And while pegasi have gift of flight to visit our gods and earthlings were hand picked, unicorns will know our gods best with your wisdom and magic."

Dream Drifter agreed with the pegasus and Majesty replied with much thanks. And the first ponies were brought forth into this world.  



End file.
